Él grandulon
by Alexholahola
Summary: Una chica salvada, una chica ayudada, un equipo femenino de novatas. podrán vencer a la generación de los Milagros?, con ayuda de un grandulon?
1. Chapter 1

El grandulón

En una noche oscura una joven de cabello rosado iba caminando por una calle solitaria, ella sentía que alguien la empezó a seguir y tenía razón dos gordos empezaron a correr hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta empezó a correr dio una vuelta en una esquina y ella callo al suelo, ella había chocado con alguien entonces recordó que alguien la seguía lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y se puso detrás de la persona con la que había chocado, sobre su brazo vio a los dos que la habían estado siguiendo

—ey tu grandulón vete de aquí, nos vamos a divertir con esa— dijo uno de los hombres sacando una navaja, la chica gimió del susto preocupada de que la dejara hay sin ayudarla, pero la persona le arrojó un balón de baloncesto que llevaba en las manos al que saco la navaja, el balón le impactó con tal fuerza que el hombre callo inconsciente con la nariz rota, el balón rebotó y volvió a las manos de la persona, el otro sujeto se lanzó sobre el hombre que solo tuvo que mover su pie en dirección a su entrepierna y el sujeto callo agarrando su entrepierna con gran dolor, entonces la persona siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que la chica lo estaba siguiendo

—oye grandulón cuánto mides— dijo la chica llamando la atención de la persona que la volteo a ver, el tenía ojos azules, pelo largo rubio peinado hacia atrás, se notaba que el venía del extranjero, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra deportiva y unos jeans con botas negras

—no me llamo grandulón, soy Alex pequeña— dijo mirándola hacia abajo

—y cuando mides grandulón— dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que él había dicho, él se sobo la frente

—mido dos metros cerrados, y si no te importa ya me voy— dijo dándose la vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar

—wow y juegas baloncesto? En la secundaria que voy todos son muy bueno, hasta se ganaron el apodo de la generación milagrosa y…— con eso llamó su atención

—espera tú conoces a ese famoso equipo, oye si lo pienso me debes algo por a verte salvado o no— dijo Alex con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de la chica

—supongo que si— decía sin estar segura, entonces el soltó su balón y la tomo de los hombros, lo que la asusto hasta que vio la sonrisa inocente en su rostro

—podrías hacer que juegue contra ellos, por favor hasta ahora no e encontrado ningún buen rival— dijo el, ella estaba un poco sorprendida enserio quería enfrentarlos aún sabiendo su nivel, Alex miro el suelo y levanto su balón —bueno ven te acompaño y me cuentas cosas sobre ellos— Los dos empezaron a caminar y hablaron de baloncesto hasta más no poder

—oye grandulón vas en secundaria— dijo la chica con la duda, pero no creía ya que era demasiado alto para ser de secundaria, el la volteo a ver y sonrío

—si voy en la secundaría Shoun— dijo sin ánimos, la chica entonces recordó que eran los que siempre llegaban a los cuartos de final y que siempre perdían contra ellos, pero nunca había visto jugar a Alex

—o su equipo es bueno, siempre le caus…—

—o vamos si son malos, nunca practican lo suficiente y solo se quejan por eso nunca me uní al equipo— dijo entonces llegaron a una gran mansión que sorprendió a la chica, Alex entro y la chica lo siguió cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a un hombre de traje negro —oye Jun podrías llevarla a su casa— dijo Alex al hombre que al parecer era un empleado, la chica se sorprendió pero no dijo nada

—claro Alex, señorita espéreme aquí voy por el auto— dijo el hombre que empezó a caminar hacia el Garaje, durante esos minutos los dos quedaron de verse en un parque deportivo para jugar con el famoso equipo

—bueno gracias por todo Alex, nos vemos mañana por cierto mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi— dijo desde la ventana del auto que empezó a alejarse, Alex sonrió imaginándose el volver a ver a esta chica tan animada, lastima que nunca llegó al encuentro, nadie se presentó el espero durante horas pero nadie se presentó.

Un año después Alex se encontraba caminando por la academia Karasuno conocida por tener un nivel promedio en todo, como en estudios y deportes, Alex miro todo con una sonrisa,

La clase B-1 se encontraba en descanso ya que su profesor había faltado, Alex se encontraba sentado hasta atrás aún lado de la ventada, el tenía puesto unas orejeras blancas conectadas a su celular, pero en verdad él no estaba escuchando música solo observaba y escuchaba lo que se sus compañeros decían, una joven de pelo azulado empezó hablar de formar un equipo de baloncesto femenino y la mayoría de las chicas estaban de acuerdo

—"como si fuera tan facil"— pensó Alex mirando sus físicos, piernas débiles, brazos débiles, la única que no lograba entender bien era a la chica de pelo azul que llevaba el suéter de la escuela que era blanco, la falda gris y unas mallas negras, ella se veía atlética pero no podía estar seguro, el miro mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta que varias chicas se habían dado cuenta que la miraba

—que miras pervertido— dijeron dos chicas poniéndose enfrente de la joven, Alex abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió su vista a la ventada ignorando lo que ahora se decía de él, la chica de pelo azul lo miro mientras le decían lo que había hecho, ella le saco la lengua y volvió a su platica

—"joder y ahora ya me tacharon de pervertido"— pensaba molesto mientras ponía música en su celular, a los segundos olvido lo que estaban diciendo y se concentró en el último partido de la generación milagrosa, para él fue raro ya que su sexto hombre no jugó y se veían algo molestos, dos horas después y las clases habían terminado, ahora los clubes tenían el permiso de usar las canchas o los salones, Alex iba caminando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto, el al entrar a la academia lleno el formulario para el equipo de baloncesto, cuando estuvo en la puerta el escucho el rechinar de los zapatos, la pelota botando y eso lo empezó a emocionar cuando abrió la puerta toda la emoción se acabo hay botando un balón se encontraba la chica de su clase, ella estaba a tres metros de la canasta, ella boto dos veces el balón mientras miraba con gran seriedad la canasta, Alex miro como ella lanzó el balón y como el balón pego en el tablero rebotando en su rostro ella se retorció del dolor mientras Alex trataba de aguantarse la risa pero no lo logró y empezó a carcajearse llamando la atención de la chica que lo empezó a mirar mal mientras se sostenía la nariz que le estaba sangrando, el al ver eso dejo de reír y se acerco a ella rápidamente, saco un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales A.M. Y se lo ofreció La joven miro por un momento el pañuelo dudando de si debería tomarlo al final ella lo tomo ya que no quería manchar su ropa, Alex tomó el balón y tiro metiendo una canasta sin tocar el aro, la chica miro alegremente mientras corrió por el balón que le entregó a Alex

—me podrías enseñar cómo hacerlo— dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, el la miró raro y estuvo apunto de negarse pero terminó aceptando, él le dio el balón y le dijo como sujetarlo

—cuando vallas a tirar, tu hombro del brazo con el que tiras debe estar enfrente igual que el pie, y con estos dos dedos has como un tirachinas— decía mostrándole cómo a serlo, ella lo miró mientras el repetía varias veces lo dicho y entonces tiro volviendo a fallas —a ver has lo mismo pero esta ves mira la canasta— la chica lo volvió a intentar, dos, tres, cuatro veces y hasta la quinta logro encestar, ella se alegró mucho y fue por el balón, Alex sonrió recordando la primera ves que encajó una canasta, no se dio cuenta que ella había vuelto a encestar

—¡ey que hacen aquí!— grito un joven desde la puerta, atrás de él venían más de diez jóvenes con ropa deportiva, ese era el equipo de baloncesto, Alex los miro mientras entraban la joven, ella no les tomo importancia y siguió tirando, hasta que el joven que había gritado corrió y taponeo uno de sus tiros, el balón hubiera impactado en el rostro de la chica si no fuera porque Alex había puesto su mano tomando el balón

—qué demonios te pasa, no ves que estoy entrenando— dijo la chica, eso provocó la risa de todos menos de Alex que miraba todo muy seriamente

—otros idiotas que no saben nada—dijo Alex seriamente molestando a todos, el que parecía el capitán se puso enfrente de él y apenas llegaba a su pecho, Alex se rió ya que el trataba de asustarlo aunque él fuera mucho más alto que el

—muy bien mocoso, aquí jugamos baloncesto si te crees tan bueno para hablar porque no me lo demuestras con tu baloncesto— decía dando unos pasos atrás mientras miraba el balón en las manos de Alex que sonrió, todos se alejaron y les dejaron espacio, Alex le dio el balón y todo comenzó, el capitán trató de driblar pero Alex siempre estaba enfrente y no le daba espacio para pasar al no encontrar modo de pasarlo trató de tirar pero el balón choco con la mano de Alex que brinco un mili segundos antes, el capitán rápidamente trató de ir por el balón, pero Alex era rápido y llego al balón antes, una finta a la izquierda y el camino fue abierto para que Alex pasara por la derecha y hiciera un mate rasca espalda, todos estaban sorprendidos, la chica tenía estrellas en los ojos, Alex miro al capitán y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, la chica por un momento dudo pero lo empezó a buscar.

Alex se encontraba en su salón mientras tomaba su mochila y miraba el pantalón que se le había rompido de la entrepierna, por eso no se juega baloncesto con pantalones de vestir, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al ver a la chica en la puerta respirando agitadamente

—te encontré— dijo ella respirando agitadamente, cuando se sintió mejor empezó a caminar hacia él y sujeto un papel enfrente de él, Alex dudo pero tomo el papel y cuando termino empezó a reír a más no poder, en el papel le pedía que fuera el entrenador del equipo femenino que estaban formando, con una letra que daba pena al parecer lo hizo cuando estaba buscándolo —por favor entrena al equipo— dijo ella inclinándose, Alex dejó de reír y la miro mientras ella se incorporaba, en sus ojos azules mostraba una gran determinación

—mi nombre es Alex y supongo que soy su nuevo entrenador— dijo inclinándose un poco, la chica sonrió y grito de felicidad

—un gusto pervertido-san, mi nombre es Suki— dijo sonriéndole mientras le sacaba la lengua, el tropezó cuando escucho el apodo que le había puesto, apenas había aceptado y ya empezaba a arrepentirse, Alex se tuvo que quedarse hasta la noche mientras arreglaba la fundación del equipo femenino con el director y las horas que tendrían en la cancha, el director le dio un mes para tener el equipo en forma y completo, Alex salió de la Academia a las ocho de la noche todo estaba oscuro pero todavía había estudiantes en dirección a sus casas, el siguió caminando durante unos veinte minutos y se detuvo de repente cuando vio a una joven de cabello rosa caminando enfrente de él, su cabello le recordó a la joven que había visto ase un año, a su lado se encontraba un joven de piel morena y cabello azul, su altura era buena para jugar baloncesto, Alex siguió caminando detrás de ellos mientras se ponía las orejeras sin darse cuenta que enfrente comenzó una discusión entre dos chicos que trataron de ligar con la chica de pelo rosa algo que no le gusto a ella y a su acompañante, Alex no se dio cuenta ya que miraba el suelo y termino pasando en medio de todo, mala suerte para él ya que recibió un golpe en el hombro que era para el chico de pelo azul, todos estaban sorprendidos Alex miro el puño que seguía en su hombro siguió el brazo y llego al rostro del joven que lo golpeo, estaba asustado por la altura de Alex

—quitarías tu mano— dijo Alex sonriéndole de una forma espeluznante, el joven de inmediato lo hizo y Alex siguió su camino

—no espera Aomine si lo golpes y la escuela se entera no te dejarán jugar— dijo la joven de pelo rosa, Alex se detuvo y volteo mirándo a Aomine que traía un balón de baloncesto, los otros chicos se quitaron las chaquetas preparándose para pelear, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de algo y volvió a ponerse enfrente de ellos

—o ustedes son del equipo de la academia Karasuno no es así— dijo Alex recordando a verlos visto detrás del capitán, los dos de inmediato lo recordaron, él se acercó y dijo en vos baja—dejen esto así o el director se va a enterar— termino de decir Alex, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos y recogieron sus chaquetas mientras se iban de hay soltando insultos sobre Alex que empezó a caminar

—oye porque te metiste— dijo Daiki llamando su atención, Alex volteo y señaló el balón

—porque arruinar algo que te gusta por una pelea—dijo el con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Daiki y a la chica que lo miraba como si no conociera

—no me gusta, es aburrido todo es muy fácil— dijo mirando las estrellas, la chica miro el suelo y Alex lo miro extrañado

—así que te crees muy bueno— dijo Alex con una sonrisa arrogante, Aomine volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de la altura de Alex, no supo porque pero empezó emocionarse, con fuerza arrojó el balón que Alex detuvo con una mano, y hay en plena calle empezó a botarlo Aomine lo cubrió, una finta de izquierda a derecha y Aomine no podía creer que Alex estuviera detrás de él, él lo había pasado con mucha facilidad —tengo que admitir que eres bueno, pero no tanto, bueno adiós pequeña— dijo Alex dándole el balón a Momoi, el siguió su camino dejando con muchas dudas a los dos, Aomine sabía que había perdido y eso lo había emoción sus ojos tenían una emoción que no tenían en mucho tiempo, Momoi sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo así de emocionado y una palabra llego a su mente

—grandulón—.

Segundo día de escuela y Alex entraba a su salón con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, él no pudo dormir ya que se la pasó pensando en cómo entrenar a un equipo que posiblemente nunca se a esforzado, al entrar Suki se puso enfrente de él sorprendiendo a todo el salón, que hacía la chica más linda del salón con el extranjero pervertido, fue el pensamiento de muchos

—y cuando…— ella no termino de hablar ya que Alex le puso un papel enfrente que ella tomó y leyó mientras se iba a su silla, un estudiante le trató de meter el pie pero Alex se dio cuenta y piso con fuerza a esa persona que gimió de dolor pero no dijo nada, cuando Suki terminó de leer sonrió y volvió a su a ciento, al terminar las clases Alex fue a la cancha de baloncesto y vio al equipo masculino formados en la entrada impidiendo que tres chicas pasaran, entre ellas Suki que estaba muy molesta

—es nuestro turno de usar la cancha déjenos pasar— decía molesta tratando de pasar entre dos chicos que sonrían, Alex sabía que debía detener esto o algo malo pasaría… Muy tarde uno de los chicos se molesto y aventó a Suki que callo con fuerza golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, las dos chicas se preocuparon mientras se agachaban junto a ella, los del equipo solo reían de una forma nerviosa, Alex empezó a correr asia Suki y sin preocuparse de lo demás la junto en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, pero no sin antes mirar al chico que había provocado todo eso, Alex no olvidaría eso y se lo aria pagar.

—oohh, dios que me pasó— dijo Suki abriendo los ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, ella se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, a su lado se encontraba Alex sentado en una silla mirándola, Suki miro alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de que Alex la estaba mirando ella trató de levantarse pero de inmediato sintió nauseas y se volvió a acostar

—eres tonta verdad, apenas te despiertas y te levantas tan de repente es obvio lo que pasará— dijo Alex bostezando mientras cruzaba los pies, el saco un chocolate de su bolsa y se lo aventó a Suki, ella lo miró y tomo el chocolate —estas bien pero la enfermera me dijo que estas algo anímica y debes de comer mejor— decía rascándose la cabeza,—"y así quieres jugar baloncesto"—

—lo siento, es que mi mama no gana mucho y tengo que trabajar medio tiempo, aún así apenas logramos comer— dijo con tristeza mientras comía la barra de chocolate, Alex abrió los ojos con sorpresa en verdad él no esperaba eso ya que ella parecía una chica muy bien acomodada, entonces él tuvo una idea

—por lo que me dices tú mamá no gana mucho, porque no se viene a trabajar a mi casa ocupamos una ama de casa y nosotros pagamos bien— dijo Alex mientras escribía un mensaje en su celular que mando en cuanto termino, Suki lo miraba como si estuviera jugando pero al ver que estaba serio lo pensó seriamente

—voy a hablar con ella, por lo que me dices tu familia tiene mucho dinero— dijo mirando el techo con una sonrisa

—así es, tenemos suficiente para vivir como reyes sin trabajar o eso dicen— decía recordando lo que le dijo un viejo amigo, eso lo hizo reír, Suki lo miró como si estuviera presumiendo, él nunca se dio cuenta de la mirada que le esta dando —a y necesito que comas mejor si en verdad quieres formar parte del equipo— dijo sacando una lonchera enorme que sorprendió a Suki —bueno pos come— dijo sonriéndole, ella lentamente abrió la lonchera y un vapor de sabrosos olores le llenó la nariz.

Una hora después y los dos estudiantes de la academia se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de un hotel en el cual vivía Suki, ella tenía una pequeña panza después de todo lo que había comido, ellos se detuvieron en el tercer piso y caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta número veintitrés

—espérame aquí unos minutos— dijo ella mirando a Alex, entonces se volteo e insertó unas llaves en la puerta entrando, en el departamento había basura por todos lados, ropa tirada en el suelo, platos de comida rápida, ella dejó su mochila en un sillón donde su madre estaba dormida sin blusa

—o Dios mío que voy hacer contigo— ella se recogió el pelo y comenzó a recoger limpiar y esconder lo que pudiera.

Afuera del departamento Alex se recargó en la pared y se puso sus audífonos, diez minutos había estado esperando, entonces vio a un viejo borracho caminar hacia el pero no le tomo importancia hasta que vio que el hombre tocaba la puerta veintitrés

—vamos maldi…— la puerta se abrió

—Alex esp…— dijo Suki pero al ver al viejo borracho trató de cerrar la puerta pero el hombre ya había dado un paso enfrente evitándolo, Alex se sorprendió, agarro al hombre de la parte trasera y con gran fuerza lo aventó hacia la pared de atrás el hombre había quedado aturdido, entonces Suki sujeto del brazo a Alex y lo metió al departamento cerrando la puerta cuando entraron, los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar por el viejo borracho mientras Alex se encontraba recargado en la puerta con Suki en su pecho y la cabeza agachada, el viejo hombre dejó de golpear la puerta y entonces empezó a soltar insultos, que molestaron a Alex que trato de abrir la puerta pero Suki sujeto su mano con fuerza

—otra ves ese idiota— dijo la mama de Suki mientras se sobaba la frente, Alex volteo enfrente y su piel blanca se puso roja al ver a tan bella mujer solo con un diminuto short y un bra negro, la mujer al ver a Alex igual que él se puso roja y corrió a su habitación, el borracho duró unos segundos y se fue de hay

—yo lo siento Alex— dijo ella mientras daba un paso atrás, el no presto atención solo recordaba lo que había visto —bueno ven sígueme— dijo Suki despertando a Alex de su sueño, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mientras esperaban a la mama de Suki que salió con un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga larga

—y quién es tu amigo Suki— dijo su mama parada detrás de ella con brazos cruzados y un sonrojo mientras miraba a Alex que parecía volver a su seriedad

—bueno mama, él es Alex y quie…— ella trató de decir pero Alex la detuvo con la mano

—buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Alex, mi compañera de clases aquí presente me contó de su situación y eso me hizo recordar que necesitamos una ama de casa, me gustaría ofrecerle el puesto la paga es de ….. Por mes y tenemos seguro…— madre e hija ya no escucharon más habían quedado soñando con la paga, —y tenemos una casa de invitados en el jardín tiene tres cuartos dos baños, una cocina y una sala, ustedes pueden vivir hay gratis si quieren— entonces el término y espero la respuesta de ella que no podía creer lo que le ofrecían, parecía un trabajo de en sueño para ella

—porque me lo ofreces a mí— dijo ella con un poco de desconfianza, la joven trato de hablar pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa del joven

—señora su hija me pidió ser el entrenador de su equipo de baloncesto y yo acepté, necesito que ella esté en plenas condiciones, que no se preocupe por otra cosa que no sea entrenar necesito que ella esté concentrada al cien por ciento en ello— su mama la miro y sonrió mientras la abrazaba, y le dijo al oído algo que la puso completamente roja

—y cuando empiezo— dijo ella levantándose con los brazos cruzados, él se levanto y sonrió

—ahora mismo si quiere, solo deje llamó a mi chofer para que se encargue de la mudanza— dijo sacando su celular mientras marcaba, él habló unos minutos mientras ponía todo en orden y daba la dirección, el colgó y las miro —en una hora él vendrá a recogerla señora, am señora quería ver si nosotros podríamos ir por hay— dijo Alex un poco apenado, Suki lo miró raro y su mama sonrió, unos minutos después los jóvenes se encontraban enfrente de una tienda de deportes

—am Alex que hacemos aquí— dijo ella extrañada, Alex la miro como si no entendiera

—am pos vamos a comprarte un balón, zapatos, ropa y algunas cosas más para que puedas jugar baloncesto como se debe— dijo el entrando ala tienda, Suki corrió y lo sujetó de la mano volteándolo

—pero no tengo dinero ademas puedo jugar sin esas cosas— dijo como si no fuera importante, él se sobo la frente y respiro

—mira Suki el dinero no importa yo iba a pagar, y las cosas claro que importan, te van ayudar a mejor muy rápido ya veras— dijo sujetándola de la mano mientras la llevaba por todo el lugar


	2. Empezamos

Vamos a empezar

Los dos salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas que cargaba Alex y un balón Wilson verde con negro que Suki llevaba, todo había oscurecido pero las calles estaban bien iluminadas, ambos se detuvieron y pararon un taxi ambos subieron, unos minutos después ellos llegaban a la casa de Alex, Suki tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido por el tamaño del terreno que se alcanzaba a ver

—"cuanto metros tendrá esta casa"— pensó Suki, Alex la miro y se imaginó que era lo que pasaba por su mente

—son demasiados— dijo pasando por el enorme portón, el la guió por todo el lugar hasta la casa de invitados, ella miro al lado de esta donde había una cancha de baloncesto que parecía nueva ya que recién fue arreglada —muy bien Suki, en 15 minutos nos vemos aquí en la cancha ten para que te cambies— dijo el dejando las bolsas enfrente de su puerta, ella no pudo decir nada ya que él empezó a correr a la casa principal.

10 minutos después la joven salía de su nueva casa con un short largo negro, con una playera de baloncesto roja y una camisa negra de manga corta debajo, ella llevaba unos air Jordán blancos con dorado todo era nuevo y en sus manos el balón miro alrededor y vio que Alex todavía no llegaba, Suki miro la cancha y corrió hacia ella, comenzó a correr por toda ella mientras botaba el balón que aveces se le iba, 10 minutos después ella se encontraba tirando a canasta sudando un poco mientras Alex apenas llegaba con un short blanco con rojo, una camisa negra y unos Air Jordán negros con plateado malgastados, él se veía de mal humor

—llegas tarde… Estás bien— dijo al ver la molestia en la cara de Alex, el miro el balón en las manos de Suki y lo tomo sin decir, el comenzó a botarlo entre sus pierdas mientras sacaba la frustración que tenía al terminar miro a todos lados antes de lanzar la canasta y meter la pelota en el aro, Suki fue por la pelota y se acercó a Alex que la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza, ella puso el balón en su pecho mientras se sonrojaba

—por lo que veo haces ejercicio muy a menudo— dijo el mirando sus piernas, brazos y hombros, ella bajo el balón y lo miró raro pero asintió con la cabeza —bueno ahora vamos a jugar uno a uno durante media hora sin descanso… Puedes aguantar— Suki sonrió y miro el aro que estaba atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y brinco para tirar pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo Alex le hizo un tapón por atrás, ella cayó de pies al suelo pero Alex ya estaba con el balón en manos —primero tu estatura no te va ayudar, tendrás que buscar el modo de pasar a tu rival para encestar puedes hacer esto…— dijo botando el balón mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella, Suki trató de seguir el balon pero un cambio de dirección y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo —que dices te gustaría manejar este estilo— dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar, Suki estaba sorprendida y tenía una sonrisa, ella quería romper tobillos así.

Tercer día y Suki se encontraba platicando con dos chicas, ella se había adelantado y llego antes que Alex que iba entrando al salón mientras leía algunos papeles, Suki se acercó y se puso enfrente de él con las dos chicas detrás de ella

—entrenador-san ellas son Yuki…— una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos negros con unos lentes enormes con el uniforme de la escuela, solo que su falda era tan larga como un short de baloncesto ella media 1.95 eso había sorprendido a Alex ya que nunca había visto una mujer tan alta — y Kim…— una chica de pelo largo negro atado en una cola de caballo, ella se veía normal, bueno no ya que era la chica más linda de primero —y ambas quieren unirse al club de baloncesto— termino Suki sonriendo mientras las dos chicas miraban a Alex, una con pena y la otra solo sonreía

—hola chicas, primero ya vieron las manos de Suki— pregunto sujetando su mano, las chicas se fijaron y vieron como las yemas de los dedos estaban peladas —ahorita le a de estar ardiendo y esto es solo por botar el balón, los entrenamientos van a causar dolor, mucho dolor están seguras que se van a unir— dijo asustando un poco a ambas pero tenía que saber si podían aguantar, Suki si sentía un dolor pero ahora mismo estaba roja ya que todo el salón estaba viendo como tenía sujeta su mano, ella lo más rápido que pudo se soltó llamando la atención de Alex que se sorprendió por la brusquedad

—no importa— dijo Kim sonriendo como si le estuvieran poniendo un reto, eso le gusto a Alex ya que se iba a asegurar que el reto fuera interesante, Yuki miraba el suelo mientras juntaba los dedos

—si quiero unirme y… Tener muchos amigos— decía apenada, Alex sonrió pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera aguantar, el busco en su mochila y sacó dos papeles que les dio uno a cada uno, eran las inscripciones para el club

—chicas llenen esto y cuando terminen me los dan— dijo empezando a caminar a su asiento, al final de las clases las chicas y Alex se encontraban en la cancha de baloncesto, la única que tenía ropa para el baloncesto era Suki y Alex mientras Yuki y Kim tenían un pans negro con una playera blanca y tenis blancos el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, en la puerta más de cinco chicas se encontraban entrando con papeles de inscripción y el mismo uniforme, Alex miro el papel y sonrió pero no los aceptó —antes de que me lo den vamos a entrenar— dijo con una sonrisa —primero unos piques de media cancha— dijo el caminando hasta la orilla de la cancha, las chicas lo miraron sin entender —mm encerio… Bueno hagan lo que yo— dijo sobándose la frente.

Una hora después en la cancha solo se encontraba Alex, Suki, Kim y Yuki(las demás se fueron a medias, no aguantaron) las tres se encontraban sudando a mares en el suelo mientras Alex se encontraban sudando un poco mientras recogía los balones y los guardaba en el armario

—chicas vallan y dense una ducha que en quince minutos llega el equipo de hom…— no termino de hablar ya que miro como las tres chicas estaban roncando, lo dudo al principio pero tuvo que despertarlas, las tres lo miraron mal y no se ducharon prefirieron irse y darse el baño en su casa, unos minutos después Alex salía de la ducha de la escuela con el uniforme estándar mientras Suki lo esperaba en la salida —bueno vámonos— dijo el saliendo con el cabello rizado lo que sorprendió a Suki

—oye Alex porque tienes el cabello así— dijo mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar, Alex se sacudió el cabello mientras sonreía

—am es mi cabello natural… pero uso gel por eso se ve lizo— dijo el, pero entonces alguien llamó a su celular el lo miró y por un segundo dudó en contestar pero lo hizo — Alice porque me llamas… Espera que vas a venir a japon… Y vas a entrar a Karasuno…— y así Alex estuvo platicando con una chica, Suki había estado escuchando la platica que terminó con un nos vemos mañana

—y quién era?— pregunto Suki con un poco de pena, Alex miro a Suki con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en la galería de su celular una foto

—es ella…— dijo mostrándole una foto donde estaba el con una chica ella debía medir 1.85 ambos llevaban ropa de baloncesto tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros rizado, ojos grandes azules, Alex tenía el brazo en el hombro de ella mientras con la otra sujetaba un balón y ambos sonreían para la foto —mi hermana gemela Alice—.

Al día siguiente Alex se encontraba caminando con su hermana abrazada a su brazo, ella llevaba el uniforme pero con un pantalón pesquero debajo de la falda que no era de su agrado por ser tan corta, los gemelos llamaron la atención de cualquiera que los viera ya que en si no era normal ver a un hombre tan alto, pero ver una mujer alta y guapa a su lado era un pecado para los hombres que empezaban a odiar a Alex por tener tan buena suerte según ellos, cuando llegaron a un salón se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones

—ten, nos vemos después de clase en la cancha— dijo dándole un papel que ella tomó con alegría, ella se despidió y Alex entraba a su salón donde sus compañeros lo comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas sobre quién era la belleza con la que llegó, pero el ignoro y camino hacia Kim —entonces sigues en el equipo— pregunto él a lo que recibo un si con una maldicion por el dolor de piernas, después camino hacia Yuki que se veía apenada —entonces sigues en el equipo— pregunto igual de serio, a lo que ella respondió que sí con una sonrisa —que bueno porque tú serás muy importante en este equipo— dijo pensando que su altura sería de mucha ayuda, Yuki lo miró a los ojos mientras se ponía un poco roja, Alex siguió caminando y fue hacia su asiento, no sin antes mirar a Suki que se encontraba dormida en su asiento —"tal ves fue demasiado entrenar en la noche"— pensó mientras miraba como salía baba por su boca, algo que provocó la sonrisa de Alex

—oye que miras pervertido— dijeron dos chicas poniéndose enfrente de él lo que llamó la atención de todo el salón, Alex las miro por un segundo antes de ponerse sus audífonos y mirar por la ventana mientras ignoraba todas las miradas que recibía.

Unas horas después Suki, Kim, Yuki y Alice se encontraban platicando alegremente al parecer las chicas se habían echo amigas al instante y más con las historias que Alice les contaba sobre Alex

—o también llegó un día muy feliz que porque se iba a enfrentar co…— y la joven se callo al sentir las manos de alguien sobre su cabeza —ay ay… Perdón— dijo la joven mientras se sujetaba la cabeza después de que Alex la soltara

—chicas mi hermana me propuso algo pero necesito hablarlo con ustedes, ella me sugirió que las inscribiera en el torneo… Masculino e leído las reglas y nada prohíbe que ustedes entren…—

—claro vamos— dijeron Suki y Kim con el deceso de vencer a todos

—pero no podríamos ganar ellos son más altos y más fuertes— dijo Yuki un poco asustada, Alex la miro y acepto que tenía un poco de razón pero por eso mismo

—pero Yuki-chan eso no los ase invencibles, mírame a mí y a mi hermano… Yo le e ganado y soy mujer— dijo Alice recordando las veces que le gano a Alex(una sola ves hace tiempo) Alex dijo que si con pena recordando ese día —ves además es en un mes tiempo suficiente para ser de ustedes las mejores del mundo— decía con el puño levantado y estrellas en los ojos

—"si eres mala enseñando, hermana"— pensó Alex sabiendo que se refería a que el las entrenaría, Yuki miro el suelo mientras juntaba sus manos

—está bien— dijo ella levantando el rostro con una bella sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las tres chicas, Alex se había distraído con un mensaje en su celular, cuando miro enfrente vio a las chicas apenadas y a Yuki sonriendo

—"raritas"— pensó Alex mientras se ponía a un lado de la cancha —ya que todo está decidido, ¡comenzamos a entrenar!, ¡o que esperan!— grito Alex sorprendió a todas que comenzaron a pasarse el balón idea de su hermana, Alex miraba todo como si fuera una mala broma, —¡pero que hacen!, ¡a correr!— grito Alex.


	3. Un día

Un día… Con problemas y risas

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que las chicas habían comenzado a entrenar y todas se encontraban jugando un dos contra dos en el parque mientras Alex miraba, Suki se había convertido en una buena base, Alice era el ala-pivot, Kim la escolta y Yuki el Pivot, solo faltaba un alero para completar el equipo y en una semana se enfrentarían al club de baloncesto de su escuela para ver cuál equipo participaría en el torne ya que solo se permitía un equipo por escuela, había visto varias chicas que se quisieron unir pero se rendían con el entrenamiento

—"ooo que voy hacer"— se agarro pensando sin darse cuenta que enfrente de el las chicas empezaron a discutir con cinco chicos que querían utilizar la cancha

—jaja ustedes quieren participar en el ínter-high no me hagan reír, ya váyanse vamos— dijo uno de ellos mientras las rodeaban

—déjenos en paz— dijo Kim poniéndose enfrente, el chico que hablo la comenzó a mirar de pies a cabeza

—o pero mira que…—

—¡Alex!— grito con gran fuerza Alice llamando la atención de su hermano que miro lo que pasaba y fue corriendo hacia ellas pasando casi por encima del grupo de chicos que dieron un paso atrás al ver tal altura que se cargaba Alex

—que démonos están haciendo ee idiotas quieren pelear— dijo Alex dando brincos listo para pelear el tenía un gran complejo hacia su hermana y había sido expulsado del Karasuno por dos días por amenazar a un chico que trato de ligar con Alice de mala forma, todas miraban como si estuviera loco menos Alice que estaba mostrando orgullo(lo había entrenado bien)

—espera, porque mejor no jugamos un partido para decidir quién se queda con la cancha— dijo Suki poniéndose en medio lo que volvió a Alex a su modo normal, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo igual que ellas, Alex se iba a ir a sentar pero Suki tomó su mano —podrías jugar con nosotros— dijo ella con brillo en sus ojos, entonces Alex la miró raro para después ponerse a pensar

—"espera vamos a ir al torneo masculino, nos falta un miembro y yo soy bueno jugando mmm yo podría entrar al equipo, pero que listo soy"— pensó durante unos minutos en los que era mirado raro por todas las personas en el lugar —gracias Suki eres la mejor— dijo emocionado abrazando a Suki que se puso completamente roja, mientras las chicas tenían los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, el la soltó y de inmediato corrió a recoger sus cosas cuando volvió a la cancha llevaba cinco mochilas en sima —vamonos tenemos que entrenar— dijo tomando a Suki y Alice de las manos mientras se las llevaba, Yuki y Kim tuvieron que correr para poder alcanzarlos ya que se habían quedado paradas sin entender, uno hora después todos se encontraban en la cancha de la casa de Alex

—y que dicen— pregunto Alex después de explicarles y pedirles que si se podía unir al equipo… Como jugador, todas miraban eso como una buena idea pero Kim tenía una sonrisa burlona

—pues si me ruegas tal ves te deje— dijo ella mirándolo, Suki sonrió al ver a su amiga retando a Alex como siempre lo hacía, Yuki se veía asustada y Alice se ponía la mano en el rostro

—bueno me dejan entrar o ustedes se quedan sin participar en el torneo— decía de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante, Kim lo miró por un segundo antes de voltearse agarrar un balón y fingir que nada pasó —es un sí entonces— dijo sonriendo —bueno lo primero, Yuki quieres ser el Pivot o el Alero?, yo seré el que tú no quieras— dijo el mirándola

—yo no soy buena tirando no se driblar y lo único que se me da bien es el rebote la única forma de ayudar es que yo sea el pivot— dijo ella mirando el suelo con las manos juntas, todas la miraron y se hubieran acercado si no fuera porque Alex se acercó antes y sujeto sus manos

—Yuki tú eres indispensable, no como miembro del equipo si no como una buena amiga...—dijo Alex con una sonrisa, pero así de rápido se fue a poner debajo de la canasta —ven te voy a enseñar un truco cuando te enfrentas a alguien más fuerte bajo el poste— dijo el con el balón en manos, Yuki sonrió se puso detrás de él y comenzó todo ella pudo sentir un gran peso que la estaba dominando —primero baja un poco tu centro de gravedad…— dijo, ella rápidamente lo hizo y comenzó a sentir menos presión —ahora brinca hacia atrás— dijo sorprendido a Yuki que dudo pero lo hizo y Alex perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado perdiendo el balón mientras sonreía, Alice sonrió recordando las veces que ella lo uso contra él, Yuki había tomado el balon y estaba sonriendo, Suki estaba ayudando a Alex a levantarse y Kim miraba todo con una sonrisa

—muy bien Yuki— dijo Alex mientras se sobaba, entonces miro a Kim la única que cuando entro al equipo sabia jugar y tenía el mejor porcentaje en tiros de tres(después de Alice y Alex), y se le daba bien las fintas, después miro a Alice la mejor de las tres ya que ella había entrenado desde joven y por último miro a Suki ella había mejorado mucho, sus drible era bueno, su porcentaje de media distancia era 8 de 10 y los tiros de tres no eran lo suyo pero tampoco era mala, pero todo es diferente en un partido la presión que uno siente es enorme y eso es lo primero que ellas debían superar —bueno vamos a descansar que mañana vamos hacer el doble— dijo comenzando a caminar a su casa mientras las chicas se juntaban y hacían planeas para salir ya que ese día no habían tenido escuela

—y si vamos al centro— dijo Suki todas estuvieron de acuerdo, en la casa Alex se encontraba en la computadora mirando varios archivos de la empresa que sus padres le dejaron, media hora después recibió una llamada que dudo en contestar pero lo hizo

—Kage.. Señor Aida cuánto tiempo necesita algo— pregunto alegremente mientras se inclinaba en la silla

—lo que pasa es que el equipo que entreno….. Y quería saber si me ayudarías— pregunto Kagetora desde la otra linea, Alex miro su computadora para después responder

—claro señor siempre es divertido jugar contra universitarios— dijo el poniendo en modo reposo la computadora —nos vemos en 15 minutos— dijo el colgando mientras agarraba una mochila y ponía sus tenis, ropa y algunas otras cosas, tres horas después Alex se encontraba caminando junto a Kagetora mientras platicaban sobre el entrenamiento y del equipo de Alex

—enserio piensas que podrán hay— pregunto Kagetora mientras se detenían a la espera de un taxi para Kagetora ya que Alex quería caminar un rato

—si podrán ya que yo las entreno… A tambien porque Alice y yo estamos en este equipo, tal ves en este no ganemos pero el de invierno será nuestro— dijo el, Kagetora sonrió pensando en el equipo de su hija

—cuatro ojos y mi hija tendrán problemas para vencerte… Pero tal ves lo hagan— dijo el subiendo al taxi mientras se despedía con unas palabras —ven al centro estás perdiendo condición, bueno nos vemos— dijo para despedirse, Alex sonrió y sabía que tenía un poco de razón pero no podía entrenar bien mientras entrenará a las chicas, el comenzó a caminar mientras miraba en su celular un mensaje que mandó Alice hace cinco segundos en el decia

"Alex nos encontramos en un problema puedes venir por mí"

Leyó el junto a la dirección estaba cerca, lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a correr, dos minutos después se encontraba en el centro mirando a su hermana discutir con un pelirrojo de ojos bicolor y atrás de ella Suki que había sido empujada por el joven y se lastimó el tobillo mientras era sujetada por Yuki y Kim, todo el mundo hay los estaba viendo

—eres un cerdo idiota— dijo Kim lanzado un fuerte golpe que el joven esquivo, fue entonces cuando el joven apretó el puño y lanzó un golpe al rostro de Alice que igual que él lo esquivo fácilmente, ambos sin darse cuenta se habían puesto en pose de pelea

—¡Alice alto!— grito Alex comenzando a caminar hacia ella, el joven igual que Alice dejó de estar lista para pelear, cuando Alex se puso a un lado de Alice miro a Suki —bueno que se hace— dijo solo para asegurar ella solo miro a Suki y asintió, Alex miro al joven y lo más rápido que pudo soltó un fuerte puñetazo que impacto en la mejilla del joven que quedó aturdido y sin poder reaccionar a los dos golpes dirigidos a su estómago el joven cayó de rodillas vomitando, Alex iba a seguir pero Suki lo había abrazado mientras metía la cabeza en su espalda, el seguía furioso pero no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie así que se calmo, tomó en brazos a Suki y se fue de hay mientras era seguido por las demás, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos

—ahora me quieren explicar qué diablos pasó— dijo Alex como si estuviera regañando a sus hijas, ellas miraron abajo pero Alice dio un paso adelante

—nosotras estábamos paseando contando cosas, y yo traía un jugo… No me fijé y accidentalmente me tropecé con ese idiota le manche la ropa pedí disculpas hasta cansarme pero el seguia insultandome diciéndome cosas fue cuando te mande el mensaje y Suki trató de defenderme pero ese idiota la empujo y comenzó a decir que se hacía lo que él mandara y…— no termino de hablar ya que Alex la abrazo, nadie dijo nada, media hora después todo se había olvidado y se encontraban todos riendo en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida

—oo recuerdo el día que no pudisteis meter un solo punto contra mí y la tía, querías llorar y hicistes un berrinche llorón— decía burlándose Alice mientras todos se reían de el que se preparaba para vengarze

—eso fue hace mucho… Miren chicas hace tiempo a Alice le gustaba andar si…— no pudo seguir al sentir las manos de su hermana tapando su boca con fuerza, todo el problema se había olvidado con unas historia locas de los gemelos.

Una semana después todo el equipo se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela para enfrentarse al equipo masculino para decidir quién participaría en el torneo pero había un problema su base se encontraba lesionada que harán


End file.
